Trunks and Goten are at it again!
by Tracybrat
Summary: Trunks and Goten play a trick on Vegeta and try to blame it on Vegeta's brother Tarble.


This story takes place immediately following "Dragonball The return of Son Goku and Friends". It is my very first Dragonball Z story...actually first story I have ever been inspired to write. I hope it isn't too lame and at least one person will like it. I do not own Dragonball/z/gt. I am just a huge fan who can't get enough.

The banquet was just finishing up. The only thing that was a hit was the food due to all the damage Hercule's now demolished hotel had taken. Everyone full and still partially in shock over the activities that had taken place earlier that evening...mainly Vegeta's unknown brother, Tarble showing up begging big brother to help him by defeating a duo of alien bad guys threatening to destroy Tarbles home planet. The home King Vegeta sent his youngest son (battle impaired) to keep him safe and alive during the non stop Saiyan battles all Saiyans constantly endured.

Baddies gone and the banquet over, Tarble, being that he hasn't seen his older brother in what seems like a lifetime, decides to stay on earth a while and play catch up with Vegeta and his family. He would like to get to know his sister-in-law Bulma and his nephew Trunks. Reluctantly Vegeta accommodates his brother and wife into his home (for now) feeling that if he refused there would be some kind of repercussion "the woman" would inflict on him that would be most likely humiliating to the Saiyan prince. Her big mouth blabbing to Chi-Chi, Kakarot would get wind of his punishment and that just cannot happen.

During the departure of everyone from the banquet, where ALL the food had been consumed, Trunks and Goten decided they would like to continue the fun and have a sleepover. "My uncle is going to visit us for a while...how boring. Lets ask my mom if you can come over my house. It should be more interesting over there than at your house. All we ever seem to do over there is watch Gohan study." "Um...Ok Trunks. But I gotta ask my mom too cuz she always gets so sappy after grown-up get togethers. She might want me around to go over old family memories and stuff like she did last time." Says Goten. Trunks gives Goten a pathetic face of disgust and says "OK...but hurry up and make sure she knows how good we were tonight beating up the bad guys as Gotenks." "Right" answers Goten as he runs off in the direction of his family.

Chi Chi, Goten's mother gives her approval without any problem to Gotens relief while Trunks does encounter a bit of disgust from Vegeta over Kakarot's brat in his home all night long. "Sure you can Trunks", Bulma answers. "Your dad will just have to deal with it. Besides he will be busy with your Uncle Tarble and will probably not even know he is there." Trying to avoid the evil glare of resentment that overcame Vegeta's face, Trunks cheerfully thanked his mother and then hurried over to Goten to share the great news. They met each other wearing the same grins at the same moment and made plans to meet up in an hour in front of Trunks' bedroom window so Goten doesn't have to accidentally bump into Vegeta.

An hour later Goten arrives at the Briefs house, overnight bag on his shoulder, and flies over and up to Trunks bedroom window. "Trunks, is everything still good?" "Yeah." Answers Trunks. "I just got a great idea!" Trunks got that mischievous smile on his face that spelled out fun but also trouble. "Um...Trunks...I don't want to get into trouble. My mom said I need to be good and stay out of trouble this time." "Don't worry Goten, this time he won't even know it was us." He meaning his dad, "The prince of all Saiyans".

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room Bulma interrupts Vegeta and Tarbles beginnings of an argument over training not to be such a wimp by bringing up her latest invention. "Hey guys...he-ll-oooh!" Bulma begins, "You'd never believe what I discovered yesterday when I was trying to invent a color changing spray paint to use on my next invention!" The quarrel stopped momentarily for the explanation of why she was interrupting them. "Go ahead Woman! Make it quick!" Scowls Vegeta. Bulma shoots back a "how dare you" look and decides to continue. "Well, I was mixing this new ingredient into a sample of the paint I want to use and thanks to Trunks, who came running in begging for lunch, made me accidentally pour in a little too much and do you know what?" "What!" Answered an extremely impatient Vegeta. Bulma decided to ignore the outburst and continued. "The stuff made my paint clear...all the color disappeared and then I tried to put it onto a rag to see if the color was truly gone and It looked as though it was...but eight hours later I noticed that the color came back! Isn't that amazing. I really have to figure out if that could be used for anything important. What do you think?" "I DON'T CARE!" Answers Vegeta and continues trying to get his baby brother to decide to come and train with him and stop being a weakling.

Back in Trunks bedroom the boy discuss the plan. Trunks informs Goten on the "cool" paint that shows up eight hours later and how it can be used in his plan to play a little trick on his dad and make uncle Tarble look to blame. "I don't know Trunks" Goten hesitantly replied. "Are you sure your dad won't know it was us?" "No way. Dad doesn't even know about it. It will be the perfect prank!" That evil grin resurfaced once again making Goten feel a bit uneasy but decieded maybe Trunks was right and it would work this time.

Twenty minutes later carrying the disappearing/reappearing paint and being followed by Goten, The two head into the guest room where his Uncle will be staying. "Lets spray a little right here on the bedspread. It will make him look guilty. "Right" answers Goten wishing Trunks would hurry up before they got caught.

With the first part of their plan out of the way it was time for part 2...Vegeta's closet...the one with his training clothes in it. "Lets put it all over his special gravity room get up. Then when he goes in to train at 8am as he usually does he will be in for a big surprise. And then when he goes around trying to find out who did it he will see the paint on Uncle Tarbles bed and immediately think it was him." "Are you sure Trunks? You said your mom knows you know about this stuff...what if she tells your dad and..." "Don't worry Goten. This plan is foolproof." Now it is 11pm. Lets get to bed. I wanna be up when my dad finds out his clothes have been painted his "favorite" color." Both boys begin to giggle as they return to Trunks bedroom to go to sleep.

The next morning Vegeta demands Tarble train with him this morning. Not wanting to but not wanting to start anything with his brother he gets ready. Ten minutes later the brothers are in the kitchen stuffing themselves full of breakfast when they hear the doorbell ring. "Who IS that? It better not be...." As he opens the door he sees it is..."Kakarot...how'd I guess and why are you here?" "Hi! I thought maybe you might be training with your brother this morning being that training is what you love to do I was sure you'd want to train with him and so I thought maybe..." "You could train too." Vegeta interrupts. "YYY-Yeah. Can I? Its been a while since I got to train in the gravity room and..." "Why not Kakarot...my brothers going to need all the help he can get."

Trunks alarm goes off at 8am and both boys hurry up and get dressed and rush out the bedroom window and into a tree where they can both see and hear the gravity room. Twenty minutes later..."Truuuunnnkss, I'm hungry! When are they gonna come out?" whines Goten. "Quit whining Goten...It should be any time now. Don't you want to see my dad's face?"

Inside the gravity room Vegeta and Goku try to show Tarble how to block ki blasts and not fall on your butt when all of the sudden Vegeta yells. "WHAT IS THIS? PINK! PINK!!! I AM A SAIYAN...SAIYANS DON'T WEAR PINK....AND BRIGHT PINK!!! WHO..." Just as Vegeta starts yelling Goku begins roaring with laughter...and then seconds later so does Tarble. "Somebody got you good, Vegeta!" Goku says. Just as he says that Tarble stops laughing and backs away as he just began to realize that Vegeta was mad...no...furious. He better not take it out on him.

Vegeta's voice being as loud as it was Trunks knew the paint had reappeared. "See Goten...I told you it would be worth it...SHHHHH..here he comes!" "OOOH...he looks really mad Trunks...I sure hope you are right"

"Kakarot, stop laughing! Someone is going to pay for this!" Vegeta fumed. "WOMAN...WHERE ARE YOU!" He flew into the house like a madman. Goku and Tarble reluctantly followed.

"Lets go Goten...I don't want to miss this...it is going to be so good!" Trunks said as he flew out of the tree and toward his open bedroom window...Goten following close behind. Once inside the bedroom Trunks could hear Vegeta yelling out for his mother in a blaming tone that made Trunks concerned for his mother's upcoming accusation for something she didn't do. "No not Mom...she shouldn't get the blame for this...we gotta do something Goten without pointing any blame towards us." "How are we going to do that?" "Oh Goten...I don't know." "I know Trunks! We can tell my dad. He'll help us!" Trunks looks at him like...yeah, right. "What are you thinking Goten? Your dad'll tell my dad for sure. Then we'll both be dead. Do you know what my dad would do to us?" Trunks eyes get really big in fear. "My dad won't tell your dad. He can keep a secret." Reassures Goten. "Yeah right! If my dad finds out your dad knew and covered it up my dad would kill your dad too!" "What about Gohan? My big brother won't tell." Goten suggested. "What about my mom? My dad is yelling at her! We gotta get my dad to believe Uncle Tarble did it. I didn't think of how we were gonna get my dad to see the paint spot in Uncle Tarble's room." Trunks said with a nervous quiver in his voice. Goten jumped in,"I'm gonna tell my dad. He won't wanna get your dad mad at him. Maybe he will help. Is it ok Trunks? My dad won't get mad at us. He was laughing when they came out of the gravity room." "Oh, OK Goten...but if my dad finds out it was all your idea."

Back in the house...

"Woman...Where are you? You better be able to get this out! What is it with you and your ridiculous pink...how dare you? You've made me a laughing stock!" "Calm down Vegeta," Goku butted in. "Maybe it wasn't her fault. Why would she do that to your clothes?" Goku tried to reason with Vegeta but to no avail. "She made me wear that damn pink shirt before and paired it with thoes yellow pants and green shoes with red laces! What was she thinking? And now she is trying to embarrass me again!" "Embarrass you with what Vegeta? Whats all this yelling all about?" Bulma said supprised as she came into the room. "What happened to your clothes? Is that..." "What do you mean is that? You know what it is. You put it there! Your making me look like an imbecile!" "I didn't do that!" "Then who did?" "Hey, hey Vegeta...Maybe she didn't. She looks as shocked as you were when you noticed..." "Fine, fine! Your off the hook, for now! TRRRUUUUNNNKKKSSS!!!" Vegeta yelled as he stormed into the next room. Goku looked at Bulma with a confused look on his face and then looked at Tarble who was almost shaking with fear of his brothers actions. "Goku, Tarble, why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to eat. I"m gonna go and try to calm Vegeta down before he finds Trunks and kills him." "Ok Bulma...ALLLRIIIGGHHHTTT!" Goku blurts out all excitedly knowing he is gonna get to eat. "Let's go Tarble. Last one in the kitchen is a rotten egg!"

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten are hiding in the next room listening to Vegeta's accusations. They see him storm off through the house and hear Bulma send Goku and Tarble into the kitchen. "Now is our chance, Goten. My dad went opposite the kitchen and thats where your dad is going. Lets hurry up and talk to your dad before my dad finds us" "Right." answers Goten with a confused look on his face at Trunks' usage of the word dad.

In the kitchen..."OH BOY!!" Goku exclaims as he digs into the refrigerator handing tons of food over to the now terrified Tarble. All of the sudden Goku hears..."Dad...Dad!" Goku turns around and sees Goten and Trunks hiding under the table in the corner. "Goten, Trunks. You guys better stay clear of Vegeta right now. Somebody messed up his clothes and I think he is thinking it is you now Trunks." "I know...I know...please Goku, Goten and I need to talk to you before my dad finds us...away from Uncle Tarble." Trunks whispers to Goku so Tarble won't hear. "But guys, I'm hungry and look at all this good food..." Goku looks into his son's pleading eyes and decides his son was more important than his stomach for the time being.

Goku follows the two desperate children into the next room and locks the door behind him. "Whats so important guys?" Goku says with sincere concern. Trunks and Goten tell Goku all about the entire joke they played and how they wanted to make it look like Tarble did it. Goku just stood there shaking his head. "Guys....what did you do that for? Vegeta is gonna kill you?" "Daddy...please don't tell Vegeta. Please help us get out of this alive." Goten cries to his dad. "Yeah Goku, can you please help us pin it on uncle Tarble? He is such a dork he deserves it." "Tarble isn't that bad of a guy...he...he...alright. But we can't let Tarble get hurt. The poor guy is a real wimp and Vegeta would for sure kill him. I don't like this boys. I don't ever want to be in on your tricks again...Here's what we're gonna do. I'll lead Vegeta to Tarble's room. I'll have him show me where the bathroom is and accidentally go into Tarble's room. Vegeta will think I am an idiot as usual and then when he goes in there to tell me so he will see the paint and then you'll be off the hook." "That sounds great Dad!" Goten agreed. So they went to put the plan into motion.

Not being able to find Trunks, Vegeta goes into the laundry room to put stain remover on his clothes and put them in the washer. At the same time Goku is looking for Vegeta but finds Bulma instead. "Bulma, where is the bathroom....I gotta go..." Goku whimpers. "Oh Goku...Its just down the hall." "Ok, thanks." Goku walks down the hall to where he knows the guest rooms are and peeks inside. Thinking to himself "Hmmmm, yeah this is the right one and there is the pink stain...oh thoes boys. I sure wish they'd stop all their little pranks. Well, at least they don't play them on me."

"Bulma is this the right door?" Goku yells to Bulma. Goku goes in and walks over to the bed. "Bulma..." "Goku, no its not that's Tarbles room...." She goes inside after Goku and to her suprise..."Look at this Bulma." Goku points to the stain on the bed. "Looks like Tarble is your mystery painter." Bulma walks over to the bed and a look that resembles the look of fear came over her face. "Oh my gosh...Vegeta is going to kill him. No wonder Tarble looked so scared when Vegeta was accusing me. What should I do? He is going after trunks right now." "Ummm...I guess you tell him." Goku said while his stomach began to hurt over telling a lie that he got stuck into. Goku doesn't lie and didn't sound very convincing. "Goku...you don't think Tarble did this do you?" Bulma has known Goku since he was 12 years old and knew something wasn't right. Goku didn't like to break promises either but decided that he wasn't telling Vegeta so maybe this might end this. Hopefully without anyone getting killed.

"Um, Bulma...I gotta tell you...the boys..." Goku didn't even finish his sentence and Bulma knew exactly what happened. "The boys!!! I know what happened. Another of Trunks' little tricks I presume. The boy will be lucky if he lives to be 15. Oh no. What am I going to do?" she pondered. "Why would they want to pin this on Tarble? He is so sweet." "Because Trunks says he is a dork." "Oh that is just like him. Well I guess I better tell Vegeta. Poor Trunks. Goku will you come with me so maybe you could hold Vegeta back while I try to get him to spare our son and your son's lives." "Oh...do I have to...He isn't nice in times like these." "YES! You do!" Yells Bulma. "I'm not going in there alone." With that said Goku reluctantly follows Bulma out of the room to find Vegeta not realizing they left the door to the bedroom open.

Just as Bulma and Goku turn the corner, Vegeta ascends the hall from the other end en route to the bathroom to get a shower and notices Tarbles door open. He thinks it as strange and goes to shut the door and standing out like a sore thumb is the stain of pink paint staring him in the face from across the room. Vegeta's blood starts to boil and totally forgetting about his shower storms out of the room in search of his soon-to-be-dead brother. He runs down the stairs and remembering seeing him in the kitchen heads right there. "TARBLE!" Vegeta shouts. "YOU DID IT! HOW COULD YOU? I WELCOME YOU INTO MY HOUSE AND YOU DIE MY CLOTHES PINK!!" Vegeta screams at his brother who now looks like he is going to pass out. "IIII...didn't do it.." Tarble shakily responds as he cowers into the corner of the room.

Two rooms away Bulma and Goku find not Vegeta but Trunks and Goten hiding behind some furniture. "There you are boys. I need to tell you something." Before Goku could utter one more word Bulma blurts out. "Trunks! I saw the stain on your poor Uncle Tarbles bed and I know it was you and how do I know? You were the only one there when I invented it! Shame on you. You need to go find your dad and try to explain it all to him!" Bulma screamed to her son. "No Mom, please! Dad will kill me and Goten." Trunks pleaded. "Aw Trunks, It'll be ok. How about me and your Mom come with you? Would that be better? Goku volunteered. "Ummm...Ok"

The crew arrive in the kitchen right as Vegeta is about ready to hit his brother. "Wait, Dad!! Goten and I did it...please don't kill us." "WHAT? And you blamed it on my brother? Just as I was beginning to believe that he may have some guts after all?" "WHAT?" Everyone said in unison with with a surprised look on their faces. "Does that mean you're not gonna kill us?" Goten replied. "I have a better idea for you two...Two days in the gravity room without food training with ME! See if you'll ever do anything like this ever again!" "Hey Vegeta...I told the boys they should tell you that..." Goku tried to help but couldn't get the words out fast enough. "Kakarot!!! You knew too? Why I outta...no...your going to join the two brats in the gravity room and Tarble, you too because it wasn't you who did it. You are a weak wimp of a Saiyan and maybe you'll learn from this too." "Big brother..." Tarble tried to stand up for himself. "Don't try to get out of this! Dad may have sent you away but I will not. I will make a warrior out of you if it is the last thing I do!" With that Vegeta stormed out of the kitchen and left everyone there in shock at what just transpired.

Half and hour later everyone marched into the gravity room with unhappy looks. But at least they were alive...for now.

This is the end. I hope everyone liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know how you liked it and if I should ever attempt another story ever again. Thanks.


End file.
